


Strange World

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Hunters get transported to a strange universe and have no idea where they are or who anyone else is. I'm not good at summary:P I hope you enjoy!!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and really liked it so I edited it and decided to put it here! Tell me what you think! Also I am very sorry if some of my information is a little off! I did my best!

Minecraft Alternate Universe

Geoff Ramsay. 39 years. Currently resides in Austin TX in the United States of America. Previous war veteran. Survival Evaluation: 9.8

Geoff fell from somewhere in the sky landing on his back. He groaned in pain before everything went black. Geoff woke up with the worst feeling in his stomach. He sat up slowly and looked around finding that he was in the middle of what looked like a little town or city. He looked at where he sat to find he was on a large star made of black, green, and white wool. He rubbed his head not remembering anything that had happened whatsoever before he fell from nowhere. He slowly got up looking at all the houses. He stopped right in front of the tallest and largest house--more of a monolith really. His head started hurting along with his stomach looking at the house. He threw open the door and tripped inside his footsteps echoing slightly through the building. He landed on his knees when he fell and a holographic image appeared from his chest showing a row of ten hearts slowly depleting and a very similar food bar emptying fast. He looked around and saw a chest and wasted no time before tearing it open, luckily there where tons of apples. He started eating them and soon started to feel better. But his headache stayed.

He kept walking down the dimly lit house and found a bed. He fell face first into it hoping it would cure the headache.

__________Survival mode__________

 

Jack Pattillo. 32 years. Currently resides in Austin TX in the United States of America. Previously worked at a company called Aspyr. Survival Evaluation: 7.9

Jack was dropped into a lake. He quickly swam to shore not very pleased with seeing squid in the water below him. He breathed heavily laying back on the sand staring at the blue sky. The only thing he could really tell was that it was warm out. Nothing more. He slowly got up and looked around seeing nothing but trees. He walked for a while leaning against a tree feeling a little tired. He decided the best thing to do right now is to make shelter for himself. But he had no idea how to do that. He sighed and pulled off the bag he hadn't noticed before. He looked at it strangely opening the flap. A image appeared above his head that said 'Taking Inventory.' He shrugged seeing he had nothing in the bag. He shook his head putting it back on his shoulders and continuing to walk hoping he'd find out some more about where he was.

_____________Edgar_____________

 

Ryan Haywood. 34 years. Currently resides in Austin TX in the United States of America. Previously worked for a pool instalment company, male modelling company, and went to collage. Survival Evaluation 8.9

Ryan flailed his arms as he fell a yell escaping him. He landed on his stomach groaning loudly looking around seeing he landed in what looked like a farmland with cows, pigs, and sheep. He got up and a hologram projected from his chest showing five hearts being taken from his ten. He rubbed his chest in pain finding himself sitting back down. He looked at all the animals squinting to see if anyone was around. He had no idea where he was, but finding other people may be the best and only idea he had. So he got up once again and started walking and found one calf started following him. He looked down at his outfit wondering if he looked like a cow. He didn't think a kilt exactly screamed COWS but 'what the hell' he thought with a shrug and started walking with the animal by his side deciding to call it Edgar because it needed a name and why not Edgar?

______________Hunter_____________

 

Michael Jones. 27 years. Currently resides in Austin TX in the United States of America. Previously worked for an engineering company. Survival Evaluation: 7.3

Michael growled splashing widely as he landed in a puddle still hurting himself by hitting the bottom easily. He dragged himself out standing firmly on his feet his chest hologram telling him he had lost two hearts. The curly haired boy adjusted his glasses looking around in confusion. He didn't know what he was doing there and didn't think he'd find out anytime soon. He stomped his foot in annoyance and saw the ground beneath him break slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows and crouched down hitting it with his fist until the block broke completely and an image above is head read 'Check your inventory!' So he took off his pack and opened it the hologram appearing in an instant showing he had one dirt block. His eyebrows raised at this pressing his finger against the image. His inventory closed and the dirt appeared floating in his hands in the form of a block. He looked around before putting it on the ground. Nodding in approval he sat on his dirt block and started thinking of what to do next.

_____________Achieve_____________

 

Gavin Free. 26 years. Currently resides in Austin TX in the United States of America. Currently works with slow motion cinematography in some major motion pictures. Survival Evaluation: 6.0

Gavin squawked as he fell from the sky curling into a ball before hitting the ground. He slowly sprawled on the grassy floor beneath him. The hologram popping from his chest informing him of his loss of three hearts. He ran his fingers into his hair and looked at his hands noticing the green finger gloves. He sat up carefully looking at his full outfit in confusion. He didn't remember putting any of these things on. Dark green pants fit down his legs to be tucked into green strapped high tops. His arms were covered in a long sleeved green shirt that seemed to have sewn on light and dark green boxes near the bottom When he stood he found it was light and easy to move around in. He also had a scarf wrapped around his neck snuggly. He didn't know what to do after fully analysing his situation so he started walking in a random direction just to see if he could find something to help him.

_____________Tuxedo____________

 

Ray Narvaez Jr. 25 years. Currently resides in Austin TX in the United States of America. Previously went to collage for one year but stopped to play video games. Survival Evaluation: 9.9

Ray landed on a tree and shook the leaves from his hair as he sat up. A hologram popped out of his chest telling him he lost one heart. He nodded slowly and slipped from the tree smoothly landing on his feet. He looked around examining his surrounds carefully. He noticed a small patch of flowers near by and walked over tugging the red ones from the ground gently. He ignored the yellow ones tucking a rose inside in the front pocket of his black jacket. He looked at his reflection in a near by river and became satisfied with how he looked. Nothing else but trees were around. So he climbed back up one so he could see better. He shook his head in irritation before seeing a large structure in the distance. He figured that was his best bet at getting anything done. So he started his trek to the mysteriously tall place.


End file.
